


My face is doing normal things

by ToughPaperRound



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Firehouse 118 as Family (9-1-1 TV), Getting Together, Hen Knows, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Buck is totally calm
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 173





	My face is doing normal things

**Author's Note:**

> Some fics haunt you for months and just won't write themselves. Some turn up in the middle of the washing up and get written in 22 minutes.  
> 🤷

Buck checked his appearance in the locker room mirror one last time before starting work for an additional shift that he'd promised to take on.

He looked fine.

Same as any other day, and totally calm. Maybe a little tired, but that was to be expected and nothing a slug of coffee couldn't remedy.

Today's extra shift just seemed like the worst idea ever, but it had been worth it at the time. He'd promised to swap the shift for one that Williams had, to get yesterday off. It had been a complex barter cascade that had begun with Hen's half-shift and had looked almost impossible at one point and then it had all fallen into place. Bobby had raised an eyebrow at the number of signatures he'd needed, but it was all fine. Except now he had to work oh so many extra hours this month. Totally worth it, though.

Worth it so that he could join Eddie and take Chris out to the zoo as a reward for working so hard in his first year in the new school.

A day of carrying Chris high on his shoulders so he could be as tall as a giraffe. Stomping their feet so they could be as hefty as elephants, and roaring like lions till they were all hoarse.

A day when Eddie had watched him openly for once, letting him see the warm smile he usually tried to cover up. At the end of the day he'd asked Buck to share a meal with them both… and then to stay with him afterwards.

Yes, those extra hours were worth it, that was a truth he hung on to as he bounced his way up the stairs to grab a strong coffee. He needed something more to eat too, more than the speedy French toast he'd made at Eddie's house.

As he passed Hen, relaxing on the couch with her coffee, he made sure to act in a totally normal way. Professional. Arriving promptly for a full, busy shift with a smart appearance and a calm sensible demeanour. Firefighter looking to get promoted in the next five years. Troubles in the past, mistakes made and learned from. Reliable, calm, chill.

Did he mention calm?

Nothing different about him today.

"Oh my good god," exclaimed Hen, slamming down her coffee and jumping up to greet him. "Buck, you finally did it! I honestly was beginning to think it would never happen!"

"Did what, Hen?" said Buck, confused. "What would never happen?"

"You and Eddie, of course!" said Hen, as if this should not need explaining to anyone with eyes and half a brain.

"What? How did… What do you…?" Buck was speechless. He had no clue how Hen knew, how she sounded so certain. "Who… who told you?"

"Ha! So it is true! You told me, Buck! You did, with that ridiculously open face of yours. Only one thing could have put that smile on your face, and that is finally getting an answer from Eddie. Oh, I'm so pleased for you!"

"I… oh!" said Buck, still a little slow when it came to words. "I had no idea! Thought I just looked tired this morning, honestly!"

"Oh ho!" Hen held up a finger as if to hush him and waggled it at him. "Nope, I don't need details, but oh ho! And congratulations to you both!"

"Thanks, Hen," laughed Buck, all sheepish as he accepted a hug from his friend.

He got over to the coffee machine finally, after he'd made Hen promise not to tell Chim anything until he and Eddie had had a chance to talk with Bobby.

Now he realised why his cheeks hurt so much this morning.

Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Discord friends who inspire and delight.  
> (invite link to join [here](https://discord.gg/QBgJPg3/))


End file.
